The Princess, the Nose, and the Doctor
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: A fantasy AU of series five of Doctor Who. Sort of. Amelia Pond lives with her evil Stepmother. A scary crack with monstrous voices bleed through her wall. Will her fairy godmother save her? And who is this mysterious Doctor? Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I really don't own the cover art... Which happens to be the picture that inspired this...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This was just me wanting to write a fantasy AU For Doctor Who since there are so little out there. I do change a lot of technical things, the chapters will be be pretty long. Hopefully. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Once upon a time there was a little girl.

As most stories begin with those four words. Once upon a time. Not very significant, yet why do Humans begin their stories with those words? Because, of course, this story did. The very first fairytale.

Anyways, once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was about seven years old with deep chocolate eyes and ginger hair. Her name was Amelia Pond.

She lived in a small thatch cottage with her evil stepmother, Sharon. (Don't ask me why she's a stepmother, she might even be her Aunt for all it matters, stepmother just sounds more evil.)

Amelia Pond was hidden away in her house, away from all who knew her in a deep forest with strange people. The place was called 'England' the people even talked different there.

Amelia had been born in a stubborn place called Scotland, she hardly remembered it, but she missed it very much.

Amelia only had two friends in the wretched place where she lived and felt she did not belong. Rory Williams and Mels Zucker.

Rory was a plain boy and to her wasn't very bright (and with a astounding nose.) Mels was a wonderfully sassy trouble maker who supported Amelia in every way.

Amelia was very lonely and frightened of a crack in her wall. A scary crack.

That was why she was writing a letter to her fairy godmother, she was hoping she had one of course, on the night the man came.

"Fairy godmother, I hope you know where I live and all, 'specially after my stepmother took me to England. I hope I didn't bother you, but HONEST it's an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Stepmother Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not cause at night there are... Things. Please, please, can you come fix it?"

A crash resonated from the garden and Amelia froze and rested her quill on the parchment before she padded to the window.

The curtains blew past her face in the breeze on the cool midsummer night. She peered out the window wondering if what she saw was a dream.

There was a man laying in the garden, his cotton blue shirt had been ripped and his gray pants were singed. The man groaned and sat up.

Amelia didn't know what to say. Had he been sent by her fairy godmother? Just in case Amelia looked at the stars where they say the fairykind lived.

"Thank you godmother."

And then her feet were flying as she ran down the small wooden stairs to the garden.


	2. Five Minutes

Amelia stood behind a bush and looked at the man curiously. The man stood up on shaky legs and almost fell over.

Amelia decided to take a risk and tentatively stepped out from behind the large pine bush she had been hiding behind. The man whirled in her direction.

"Who are you?"

The man shook his head. "I've got a craving."

"That's a funny name."

"No, I've got a craving. Never had one before. That's new. Apples. Apples are my favorite. Do you have any apples?"

Amelia shrugged and the small frills on her nightgown bobbed with her shoulders. "Yes."

The man brightened. His legs were slightly bent at the knee and he bounced a bit on his toes with a seemingly uncontainable energy. Then suddenly he flipped out, in a way, in a weird spasm that sent him to his knees.

Amelia edged closer.

"Are you all right?"

He coughed and a stream of golden sparkling mist billowed from between his lips. Amelia watched the small cloud of fairy dust float into the sky where it glimmered like small stars.

Amelia whirled back at the man who was pushing himself back on his feet.

"What was that?!"

"Regeneration. Still going on."

He finally managed to get his thin lanky body back up again.

"Apples. Can I have an apple?" Amelia nodded warily and walked back into the house.

The man followed and ran into a tree. Amelia jumped when she heard the loud 'thwack!' She turned back and sighed as she saw him lying on the moss in a daze.

"Steerings a bit off." Amelia took him by the shoulders and helped him into the cottage. She left him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Standing on tiptoes, she reached out the window and pulled an apple off the tree.

"My names the Doctor." He said cheerily as Amelia handed the apple to him. The Doctor took a bite which he immediately spit out.

"Ugh. What's that?"

"An apple!" Amelia said indignantly.

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples. Yogurt. Give me some yogurt."

"But you said apples were your favorite."

"No yogurts my favorite." He looked over her shoulder as if he would somehow see it in front of him.

Amelia sighed, but ran to the icebox in the cellar. When she emerged from the dusty place, she handed him the small pitcher of cream and fruit bits. He eagerly drank it but he spit the yogurt out where it joined the apple pieces on the floor.

"Ugh. Yogurt, it's just stuff with bits in it."

Amelia was getting frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with you? You're Scottish, fry something."

Amelia's eyebrows lowered in acceptance of his unintentional challenge. All right, she would show him. Amelia ran down to the icebox in the cellar and collected butter, some bacon from Ma McCrimmons pig, and some fresh picked beans.

The Doctor meanwhile was looking around the little gingers house worriedly. He could feel something sinister at work here. He just needed to find out what.

Amelia served him the bacon which he chewed smiling and Amelia smiled back triumphantly until he opened his mouth and spat it out upon the plate.

"That's bacon? Are you trying to poison me?"

Amelia sighed and cooked him some beans. They soon were out the window where he leaned over to spit them out.

"Beans are evil! Bad, bad beans!" He said to her. Amelia gave him bread and butter. The wooden platter was sent flying out the door. His only words were, "And stay out!"

Amelia sighed. "Carrots?"

"Carrots?! Are you insane?"

Amelia sighed as she inspected the icebox.

"I need, I need, I need. Fish fingers and Custard." He said.

"What?"

He pulled a wooden bowl with yellow stuff that she was sure had not been there before. And a wooden plate with breaded meat on them. She had never seen this stuff in her life.

When they returned upstairs, the strange man ate it and smiled with a goofy sort of grin on his face. Amelia sighed and tugged her nightgown farther over her legs.

She had taken from the icebox a rare treat that her stepmother Sharon liked to eat and that Amelia loved.

Of course, Amelia wasn't allowed to eat the 'ice cream' but Amelia did all the work anyway. So she found herself watched the strange man called 'the Doctor' eating fish and something called custard while she, Amelia Pond, ate her stepmothers secret stash of ice cream.

"Funny."

The man smiled. "Funny's good. I've been grumpy, and rude, and one time I had these enormous ears!"

Amelia tilted her head. "My name is Amelia Pond."

"Amelia Pond, like a name out of a fairytale." He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Did you know there was a princess named Amelia! Of course, she died, but... That's beside the point!"

Amelia raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Anyway, Amelia Pond. Man falls in yard. Man ask for fish fingers and custard and look at you just sitting there! Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any. All I've got is a stepmother."

"And she left you all alone? Aren't you scared?"

"No. Rather glad she's out too."

The Doctor grinned. "I don't have a stepmother."

"Lucky!"

"I know. Anyways, why am I here?"

"What?"

"You asked me to come! Wasn't my fault I showed up in your yard. What you thought I'd just crashed did you?"

"Well, yes."

"Good, cause I did, but I didn't crash here. You summoned me. Don't ask me how, no one can summon me but you did, mad impossible Amelia Pond."

" _Summon_ you? You can't summon people!"

"Of course not! Don't be silly! But people can summon fairies."

"You're a fairy!"

"Oi! You don't have to make it sound so unbelievable."

"B- but where are your wings?"

"Haven't got any."

"Fairies have wings."

"Well yeah, but I'm a Timelord."

"No! Timelords don't exist and even if they did, there wouldn't be any left! Fairies who can manipulate time and travel through it! Stepmother Sharon says there aren't such things."

"Ah, but you believe in fairies. And I bet you aren't one to just go along with whatever anyone says."

Amelia frowned.

"Besides. I'm right here!"

"But where are the other Timelords then?"

"Well, it's just me now." The Doctor's face darkened. "But! Anyways, why am I here?"

"Welllll..." The Doctor's cheery face warmed her to the core and Amelia decided to trust this fairy who seemed to act like, well, not-grownup at all.

"There's this crack in my wall. At night, these things come out."

"You're afraid of it aren't you. Amelia Pond, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm a scaredy-cat?" Amelia Pond said vehemently.

"No, that it must be a pretty scary crack to have you so frightened." He smiled and Amelia warmed. Amelia described it as they walked up the stairs.

When he saw it he bounced toward it curiously. The Doctor felt all over the crack.

"This is bad."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a portal. Someone or something wants you, Amelia Pond."

"Why?"

The Doctor turned. "You know when a grownup tells you everything's going to be alright but you know they're lying?"

"Yes." Amelia sighed as she remembered this particularly annoying fact.

"Well, everything's going to be alright." He held out his hand and she took it. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device with a blue glowing tip.

"What is that?"

"My sonic screwdriver."

"A what?"

"Fine, it's my magic wand."

Amelia giggled. "Shut up." He grumbled.

The Doctor pointed it at the crack and pressed and his wand/screwdriver thing whirred and the crack opened wide, and then wider till covered almost all of her wall. Amelia gaped. A fairy stood there, all dressed in black, she had cobweb wings and strangely ripped clothes as if a beast had attacked it.

"Prisoner 0 has escaped." The fairy said and then it looked sideways at the Doctor as if in recognition. The Doctor jumped and then sealed the crack again.

"Ok. Prisoner 0. Yes. I'm missing something but what is it? I'll be right back, give me five minutes, then we can see the stars. Would you like that?"

Amelia nodded excitedly. "I'll be back in five min-" and then he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Amelia sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited...

 **A/N: This is not a rewrite of the Eleventh Hour by the way, it just seems like it. It'll change in a bit.**


	3. Prisoner 0

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I'm so so sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

The Doctor fell dizzily on his bottom. The world spun and he convulsed. He was still regenerating! He didn't have time for this! Pulling himself to his feet he wobbled slightly and ran toward the thatched door of the house.

He had not come out in Amelia's bedroom. He pushed the door to the house open with a slam.

"Amelia! Amelia! Prisoner 0! He's evil! I know what he does! I can save you! I know what I missed too! Amelia!"

He ran up the stairs and started banging on her bedroom.

"Amelia!"

Behind him was a nineteen year old ginger in a dark red silk dress. She had a bright scarlet corset and poofy sleeves with slits of blue on them. There was delicate embroidery on the hem.

Of course, she didn't look so prissy when she slammed the Doctor, who was still frantically banging on her door, with a thick wooden bucket she had been holding with her left hand.

The floppy-haired man fell to the floor.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

When the Doctor awoke he was greeted with the sight of soft green and blue heels. He blinked and the blurry face of a ginger-haired woman was staring angrily back at him from above.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Listen, I'm the Doctor. Does Amelia Pond live here? Are you her stepmother?"

"Amelia Pond has not lived here in twelve years."

"Wha...? No, NO! Twelve _years_?! I was not that off!" He scoffed as he sat up. "You know her?"

"Well, yes."

"You broke into my house. Besides I see no reason for you to break into her house twelve years after the fact."

"What's your name? Is there a crack in one of these rooms? I need to warn you!"

"My name," she snapped, "is Amy Pond, and you're late!"

"What? Amelia?"

"Amy."

"Amy? What? You're Amelia?"

" _AMY_."

"Wha? Why Amy?"

The Doctor seemed to be getting more and more confused, of course the thing he would ask her about would be her name.

"Amelia was a bit too fairytale." She snapped.

The Doctor wobbled to his feet. "Amelia, y- you hit me with a bucket!"

Amelia stood with her hands on her hips. "Twelve years."

"A big _hard_ _ **thick**_ wooden bucket!"

"Twelve years and, four doctors who specialize in insanity."

"What? What for?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They kept saying you weren't real."

He stared at her for a minute then shook his head. "Amy, there's something strange here."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be you."

"No no."

"What?"

"How many doors in this house, on this floor?"

"Umm. Five?"

"No. Six. Look, out of the corner of your eye. It's like you just don't want to like there, isn't it."

Amy turned and there was an extra wooden door in her cottage. "What? That's impossible."

"No, it's not, it's a low level perception spell."

Amelia stepped toward the door cautiously, but the Doctor grabbed her arm. "No. Don't go in there."

Amelia looked at him angrily. "And why should I trust you?"

"Just, trust me. For... Twenty minutes."

"Why? You told me you were a Timelord, you told me you could travel in time."

"Well, I can..."

"Well, show me, cause I was seven when I saw you disappear. That could've been just a clever vanishing act!"

"Ok, not right now, we need to go."

"Why?"

"Because it's here."

"What's here?"

"Prisoner 0!"

Amelia looked at the door again. "Uh, Doctor?"

"What?"

"That door, it's cracked. Wasn't it just closed?"

"Right, we need to go NOW."

He pulled her arm and ran down the stairs, Amy was yanked along with him, but not before she saw a... Creature.

It had strange glowing orange eyes, long sharp teeth, and a weird shapeless body that seemed to always be shifting, it's body stretched in transformation into her stepmother Sharon, her eyes were closed, but that was the last Amy saw before they were out the door.

"See? We made it!"

Amy frowned at him. "What is in my house?"

"Prisoner 0."

"And who is that?!"

"Well, you see... He's a magical creature, that escaped from prison. He's a very powerful creature because he can shape shift into any form."

"I saw him do that!"

"You saw the form or you saw him change?"

"Both."

"That's bad, now you know what he looks like and he'll have to kill you."

They both heard a low growl coming from the upstairs window and then a high squeaky voice bellowed, "AMELIA! Time to do the wash!"

"That's your stepmother?" A woman with brown hair knotted into a bun and in her fifties looked out of the window.

"Amelia!" She called again.

"We need to save her! She's up there with Prisoner 0!"

"No, She is at the open market, because it's Saturday. She usually spends all day there. And besides, I saw the thing change into her."

"Why didn't you say so?!"

"I just did!"

Then Sharon looked to the right and her eyes narrowed when she saw them. "Yep, time to run."

"Doctor, her eyes are orange!"

"That's how you know for sure she's Prisoner 0!" The Doctor jumped when they heard the same voice Amelia had heard from the crack in her wall twelve years ago.

"Please vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What's that?"

"A voice magnified about a million times and sent all over this world."

"Prisoner 0, please vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Prisoner 0 growled and disappeared back into the house.

"Maybe we should leave before your house's garden before it is incinerated, shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

The Doctor stuck his hand to Amelia like he had down so many years before.

Amy took it without thought and they ran along the pathway through the forest to the town of England.

 **A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed- I had lots of dialogue to cover.**


	4. The Atraxi

**A/N: Two updates in a day! I'm on a roll! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

Footsteps pounded along the dirt path of the dark forest. Birds flew from the trees as their heaving breaths startled the bird's peaceful slumber. A flash of flying red hair spooked a peaceful blue jay.

A squirrel chittered angrily as the the two creatures ran down the path. A deer paused from his munching of leaves when a doe and fawn bounded from the clearing in alarm as the two creatures fled past them.

Noise erupted in the woods, but quickly died down again as a third party ran past.

It was a enormous black wolf, but it's glowing orange eyes gave away it's unnatural intelligence.

The animals of the forest froze in mid-flight until the beast lumbered past bringing the terror and darkness with it.

The sun came out as the horrible thing faded from sound and view.

The birds began their song again but there was still an underlying feeling of tension and foreboding.

A storm was coming.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor paused as they reached the edge of the forest, there was a very still and quiet town.

"Amy, what market? I don't see any market."

"Oi! The market's on the north side of town! That's where the people from Scotland come and trade with England."

"Oh, okay. We need to get the Atraxi's attention. They'll be looking for magical activity, I'll just use my sonic, so that when Prisoner 0 catches up, they'll find him."

"Atraxi?"

"Guards."

Amy nodded and turned to the forest again. "Something's wrong."

"Hmm? What?"

"The birds... They're quiet. They're never quiet."

The Doctor turned as a hulking beast emerged from the forest. Glowing orange eyes, massive elongated fangs, and shaggy blue/black fur in great mangled tufts up and down its back. It snarled at them and bared its massive fangs at them.

"Right."

Amy shrank back against the Doctor. "What does that Scotland place look like?"

"We're doing this _now_?!"

"Well, what else are we gonna do?!"

The Doctor began fiddling with his sonic. "Well, there aren't as many trees, big mountains- no, huge mountains..."

He pointed his wand (it was a wand _not_ a sonic thingy!) the wand made a whirring noise and the beast's ears flattened.

It snarled again. But, Amelia had drifted as Prisoner 0 paced back and forth.

"Well, in Scotland there are these big elk and they live on the moors, the moors are beautiful absolutely stunning! They're-" "Wide open plains, that stretch in endless rolling hills of waving grasses."

"What?" The Doctor muttered staring at Amelia in shock. "How'd you know that?!"

Amelia snapped back to reality. "What?"

"No. No! That can't be right!" The Doctor said still looking at her in shock.

The beast charged.

"Come on!" Shouted Amy and she tugged the stunned Doctor along behind her.

"What? What?! _What?!_ "

The beast snapped at their heels and suddenly it was the Doctor pulling Amy along now past the village buildings.

Amy hiked up her skirts and tried to ignore the shrieks of terror that emitted from the houses they passed. Amelia ducked into a empty shack and she tentatively peeked around the corner.

"How in Rassilion's name did you know what Scotland looks like?! You've never even been there before!"

"What? Scotland? What about it?"

Amelia turned to glare at the Doctor, "I haven't the faintest idea of what Scotland looks like besides what you've told me!"

The Doctor's boyish features were etched with concern and confusion. "That's not-"

"Oh! Oh, oh! Help! Help! There's a giant wolf!"

The Doctor sprung into action at the sound of a woman's voice. He found a grey-haired grandmotherly lady laying in the dust of the road.

Amelia shouted and ran forwards. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The woman managed to get to her feet. She shakily raised her hands to her face. "What was it?"

"It was something called Prisoner 0. It's very dangerous."

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm and he reached to pull Amelia back right as the woman lowered her hand to reveal her vibrant orange eyes. She growled with large fangs that had suddenly protruded from her mouth, "Yes, I am."

Amelia screamed and the pair took off down the street but they ran into an obstacle. Mainly, a person. A person with flat sandy brown hair, a rather unremarkable face, and an astounding nose.

"Amy?! What?"

Amy laughed in relief as she had almost expected it to be Prisoner 0 even though she was still behind them.

"Thank god, Rory, it's Prisoner 0!"

The Doctor who had fallen instead on the ground, dusted himself off and inspected Rory curiously. Amy righted herself instead of draped all over Rory like she had been a minute ago.

"Doctor this is Rory, he's well..."

"Her boyfriend."

"Sort of."

Rory frowned as he looked at the Doctor. "Oh my god. That's him, that's the Doctor. _The Raggedy Doctor._ He's real!"

"Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be real? Now _run_!"

"What?"

Amy grabbed Rory's arm and they followed the Doctor to a grassy open park in the town square.

The Doctor spun to face the woman that was Prisoner 0 with his wand pointed in the air.

"The Atraxi are looking for magic! And guess what? I have a Sonic Screwdriver!"

Prisoner 0 looked confused before the Doctor huffed but said, "Fine. A wand!"

He pointed it in the air and great golden spurts of light flew from it in a cascade of shimmering fairy dust. Strange things started happening, like the wheels on carriages started rolling on their own and the new strange 'gas-powered' lights were lit and then unlit.

The woman snarled and then morphed into the wolf again. Amy yelped and pushed Rory over as the beast bounded over to them and the Doctor jumped. The beast sailed past them and ripped the sonic from the Doctor's thin spindly fingers.

The sonic was dropped uncaringly on the grass. It was snapped in two.

"My sonic! I loved my sonic!"

The wolf transformed into a young brunette woman.

"Oops." She said snidely as the Doctor frowned.

But before anything could happen a familiar black fairy shimmered into existence. The fairy pointed her wand (this wand seemed more wand-like to Amy. It was made of dark oak wood with carvings etched in it) at Prisoner 0 and a white-light enveloped Prisoner 0.

Prisoner 0 transformed into the black shapeless demon it had been with the glowing orange eyes and jagged sharp teeth.

It wailed in fury but right before it was sucked back into its prison, the thing glared at the Doctor.

"They will find you, Doctor, and Silence will fall!"

The creature disappeared. The fairy nodded in satisfaction.

"Prisoner 0 has been apprehended."

She cocked her head as she looked at the Doctor. "Did Prisoner 0 call you the Doctor?"

The Doctor jumped slightly.

"No!" He squeaked.

"Spell confirms, you are lying. You are the Doctor, are you not?"

Rory and Amy looked in bewilderment from the Doctor to the fairy dressed all in black.

"Um, Doctor? What?"

The Doctor glared at Rory, "Shut up!"

But it was too late. "You are the Doctor, the wanted last Time lord of Gallifrey. Guilty of-"

"Wait! Before you get all into that stuff and arrest me, I have one last thing to say to you!"

The fairy frowned.

"Bye!" The Doctor shouted.

He vanished in a swirling golden light which bent around him like a fractured mirror.

Amy and Rory looked at each other in puzzlement.


	5. Anywhere It Is!

**A/N: This is** ** _NOT_** **the last chapter in the story, there is after this chapter, surprisingly a lot more to the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor appeared in Amy's backyard and dusted himself off as shimmering gold dust fell to the floor.

Amy stepped out from the garden wall that had replaced the dying bush from so many years ago.

"Doctor? What on Earth are you wearing?"

He was wearing tweed, slacks, a white cotton shirt and a piece of cloth in the shape of a bow. The Doctor straightened the cloth around his neck imperiously.

"It's a bow tie."

"It looks stupid."

He clapped his hands together. "Bow ties are cool. Now about Prisoner 0-"

"That was two years ago."

"What?!"

Amy put her hands on her hips and nodded.

"Oh. Well, Amelia Pond, I think you've waited long enough."

"Waited for what?"

"Lots of things, like do you want to travel with me? All of time and space, anywhere and any-when?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, come on, grab my arm."

"Wait, wait, wait. How will I sleep or eat if- _if_ I go with you? And besides, I grew up."

"I'll soon cure you of that, mad impossible Amelia Pond." He snapped his fingers and a pool of glowing blue and silver shimmered into existence on the grass.

"What is that?"

"It's my home, follows me around the brilliant old girl. Anytime I snap my finger here she is. Just step into her."

Amelia tentatively stepped closer to the edge. "Go on."

"No, I can't."

"Amelia."

"I'm in my nightie!"

The Doctor frowned then pointed at the, funnily enough, pond. "Ok." He jumped into the water which strangely enough splash. It only shimmered.

He was gone.

"Doctor?"

His head suddenly emerged from the water and he pointed a green thing at her that whirred just like his sonic that had been destroyed. Amy was suddenly in the red dress she had been in two years ago.

"Magic! Now come on in!"

He popped back under.

Amelia grinned with something like anticipation and excitement. She put her first foot forward and fell in. Well, it was more of like she had turned upside down and emerged into a strange room with a table on a raised platform.

On the table were buttons and levers.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted gleefully. Amelia gaped.

"It- it's bigger on the inside."

"Yes! I know, right? Of course she was repairing that's why she wasn't the normal color. She's usually the bluest blue ever. And she's usually a box don't worry, she's one now, and she's essentially sentient time energy. Isn't that brilliant?"

Amelia gasped. "This is amazing."

"Right you are, my mad impossible Pond, now where too?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are impossible."

"How?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"Well because, no one except my goddaughter could have summoned me and she died. Of course, she isn't _really_ dead."

"You're goddaughter?"

"She died about 20 years ago. Had the brightest red hair and her name was Amelia. She was the Princess of Scotland. Luckily, I've found her again."

Amy's jaw dropped as the implications set in.

"Now, goddaughter where too?"

Amelia laughed and then she said, "Anywhere!"

"Anywhere it is!" The Doctor shouted and he grabbed a lever and pulled it.

"Geronimo!"

Amelia Pond laughed and back in a bedroom of a little cottage in England a pure white wedding dress blew in the breeze of the disappearing blue box.


	6. Forgotten and Remembered

**A/N: A huge chapter for my followers!**

 **(You don't have any followers)**

 **Shut up! Anyway, let's say it in honor of me finishing the Deathly Hallows. I know, I'm way behind, haven't seen any of the movies yet! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the aforementioned Harry Potter.**

 **DWDWDW-** a few days later **-DWDWDW**

When Amy threw open the door of the blue box she had expected to find the battleground of one of England's past wars, a great general called Churchill had called for the Doctor's aid.

She was surprised, which was strange considering the fact that she thought she couldn't be more surprised after she had seen the gigantic distant-relative-to-the-blue-whale in the ocean carrying a boat-city on its back.

She was in her backyard.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm? Is Churchill pointing a sword at you? He always loves to do that..."

The Doctor came up behind Amy and found her house staring imperiously back at him.

"What?"

He spun around his jacket flapping and marched back over to the console. He grumbled and patted his console lovingly. Occasionally murmuring words like, "What's wrong?" And "old girl." And, "Why won't you- ah."

He worriedly made his way back to Amy.

"She's not going to be going anywhere."

"What? Why not?"

"Well. She insists that you know why and that you'd better chin up and find him?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"Fine. It's my wedding day in an about five hours."

The Doctor's eyes bugged. "What?! Really?"

As soon as the shock had dimmed from his eyes he began grinning like a manic. "Ah, who's the lucky Pond-to-be?"

"You've met him. Rory Williams." "Oo... The one with the?" He made a gesture at his nose.

Amelia giggled. "Yes."

"Well, Pond." He began as he gently pushed her onto the grass, "You go get some rest or whatever humany thing it is that you do at night."

Amelia peered at the house then back at the Doctor hesitantly. "I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I think my priorities might have changed."

"Oh, Pond. You'll be brilliant. And besides, I'll come too!" He smiled reassuringly at her and then closed the door with a soft click.

Amelia sighed, straightened her back, and went into her house.

A lot can happen in five hours. The Doctor had seen whole civilizations turned upside down in one hour- imagine what could happen in five.

Of course Amy would not need too.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amelia woke up with a jolt. She looked down at her clothes and wondered why she had worn her red dress to sleep. She shrugged and then her eyes found the poofy white dress.

She grinned excitedly and reached over to light her candle before she tiptoed downstairs to make breakfast for her Stepmother. She hummed all the while.

After knocking on the door quietly and leaving the food by her Stepmothers bedside table she crept out and went to slip the dress on over her head. She was missing something but what was it? She finished tying her corset and shrugged it off on nerves.

She bounced on the balls of her feet and made her way downstairs again where she slipped on her delicate white shoes. Her stepmother had a straw hat with violet flowers that matched perfectly with her short purple gown.

Her stepmother didn't matter, in a few short hours she would be gone and living in her own home with Rory. Sharon handed her the pink and white bouquet that Amy had picked herself the previous evening.

A breeze blew through the house and rattled the windows. Amy started and for a moment she thought that someone had come for her.

She glanced out the back window as they both made they're way to the front of the house. Nothing was there and that seemed wrong to her. They made they're way through the woods with Sharon looking out for mud puddles and chiding Amelia about being distracted.

Amelia kept feeling adrenaline rush through her and fear course at memories of running and pounding down the path and something- something chasing her.

Stepmother Sharon sighed and faked a few tears for appearances sake when they entered the town of England. The service went smoothly but Amelia kept feeling sadder and sadder and sadder, so by the time the after-ceremony supper arrived silent tears had begun trickling down her cheeks.

Rory noticed her distress and Amy knew he was worried. "Amy? Are you feeling alright? A- are you crying happy tears?"

"No. I'm sad. Very very sad. And I don't know why."

"Oh. Great." Rory looked dejectedly at his plate. "Um, my mother- she left a thing for you."

"What?"

Rory dug his hand into his grey vest pocket that must have cost quite a lot for a commoner such as himself. Commoner? She was a commoner too. Why was she thinking things like this?

He gave her a old ring. It had a new deep blue coat of paint.

"What is it?"

"I- I think it's for that old wedding poem."

"Wedding poem?"

"You know... Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

Amelia frowned as she turned the ring over in hands. _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue?_

Amy suddenly gasped. "Rory! I remember!"

"What?"

"The Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! Something's happened to him!"

"Amy. Isn't he... Imaginary?"

"What? You saw him two years ago!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! He said something about your nose..."

Rory's expression suddenly went blank and his eyes glazed.

"Rory?"

He started and looked at her. "Huh? Oh yes, the ring. Now, oh, I've given it to you already."

Amy gazed at him with a horrified expression. "You don't remember anything do you? I swear! I just saw the Doctor last night- an- an..."

"Amelia? Are you feeling alright?" Rory looked so concerned and she felt that it was probably just nerves and she had imagined the whole thing. Until of course, she saw a crack.

A crack at the far end of the room. Exactly like the one in her wall and, it was opening.

"Rory. Listen very carefully to me, I'm your wife now so pay attention, the Doctor is real and I remember him. I don't know how or why we've forgotten him- but we have. I've got the feeling something very bad is going to happen, so whatever happens you've got to trust me." Amelia spoke this with intense urgency all the while not taking her eyes off the opening crack.

Rory's mouth was slightly open and his voice was very dry when he said, "I trust you, Amy. If you say that he's real and I've forgotten him than that's probably the truth."

Amy turned her head sideways and looked at him. "You do?"

"I love you to the ends of the earth! Amy I'd- I'd- I'd wait 2,000 years for you if I had too."

The chatter from the other guests stopped when a great shining light came from the other end of the room. A great snarl came the wall and out of it stepped a great ogre.

It was at least nine feet tall, a real life Goliath, with great tusks protruding from its mouth and reaching up to its slimy piggish nose. It grunted and its wide lips stretched in a hideous grin. It's small piggy eyes searched the room as its thick brown sausage-like fingers gripped a large wooden club.

It had very little hair on the top of its bald scalp and it had a crude breastplate of leather covering its upper half. The only protection on its lower half was a large square loincloth.

People began screaming and running out of the white wooden church. It's searching eyes found Amy with her white dress and bright red hair. It started forward and Rory stared, stunned as it advanced.

Amelia quickly stood up and grabbing Rory by the hand she hauled him after her as they ran for it. The ogre growled and charged after them.

The only exit was blocked by people swarming it and trying to get out all at once and creating a mob that could trample you easily.

"Come on! This way!" Amy shouted and Rory started after his wife as they sped up the stairs to the bell tower of the chapel.

They ran and her feet flew as Rory followed her, his boots making soft clumping noises on the stairs. Rory made the mistake of looking back after them. The ogre was squeezing past the narrow stone walls and the stairs creaked ominously.

Unfortunately, there was now a second ogre and what appeared to be an evil fairy or demon behind the two drooling lumps of brown creature.

"Rory! Come on!" Amelia tugged Rory's arm and they continued, if possible, even faster than before.

When they reached the top, Amy slammed the door closed.

"That won't hold them for long."

"I know!" Snapped Amy. "Sorry, that wood over there. I think we can bar the door with it."

Rory heaved and pulled it along the ground with a screeching noise. The couple both took a side of the thick wooden bar and heaved it onto the convenient racks by the door.

Rory puffed and wiped his forehead with his the back of his hand. "Now what? We're trapped."

Amy nodded. "Look for a way to escape?"

"There aren't any windows."

"Well that's rubbish! Who'd make a chapel but put no breathing vents of anything?"

Rory bent down and picked up a rusty sword lying in the corner.

"You aren't seriously going to use that are you?"

"I took a few fencing lessons last summer. I'm pretty decent at it." A loud pounding on the door signaled they're 'friends' arrival.

"Um. Nobody's home!" Rory shouted.

A nasally voice snarled from the other end, "Come out Princess. We know you're in there, the ogres are eager for royal blood."

Rory frowned. "There isn't any Princess in here. I think you've been mistaken."

Amy had turned very pale. "Rory. I forgot to tell you, the Doctor found out that I'm the lost Princess of Scotland."

"What?!"

Amy swallowed. "Sorry." She turned around and almost tripped on a raised dais under the big brass bell.

"That's peculiar." Amy muttered.

Rory began quietly hyperventilating. "I married a _Princess_?!"

"Shush." She said and then she smiled as she saw the rope connected to the bell.

"Rory come over here."

"Yes, your majesty."

Amy glared. "Don't you start."

Rory came and stood by his wife on the platform. "What?"

"I think this might be a magic powered teleport."

"A what?"

"A magical carriage sort of stairs thing. At least that's what the Doctor said. He said I wouldn't be able to understand it if he explained it and he was right. It was all elvish to me."

"How do we get it to work?"

The noises on the door were getting louder now and a cracks began to crawl their way over the door's surface.

"Well. Um, one thing I've learned about being with the Doctor is keep pressing buttons or... Pulling things." And with that Amy yanked the bell rope with ferocity.

The door splintered open as the bell bonged and the newlyweds vanished in a puff of golden sparks.

The last thing they heard was the frustrated screaming of the ogres behind them.


	7. The Crack

**A/N: I hope nobody kills me because I'm changing a lot in the story, the function of the Silence and the Pandorica change a bit, and I borrow a few things from Doomsday. Please don't kill me! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

The first thing Amy saw was a great gray box with circular carvings on its sides. There was nobody else there.

"Where in all of England are we?"

"Rory, I don't think we're in England anymore." Rory snorted.

Amy steooed closer to the box and frowned at it. "It looks just like my fairytale book of the the Pandorica."

"The Pandorica?"

"Yeah. You know the one. The one about the terrible nameless beast?" She walked toward it almost transfixed. "A horrible nameless creature soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world. They say the ancients defeated it and trapped it in the Pandorica."

Amelia rested a hand on the corner of the box. Suddenly it groaned and clicks emitted from the box and the circles started turning like a wheel- glowing a brilliant green.

Amy gasped and moved backwards into Rory. "And now it looks like it's waking up!"

"It's not! The box pricked my finger with a needle!"

Rory looked in horror at her finger which had started to turn red with blood. "You woke it up?!"

"Not on purpose!" She shouted at him but before she could turn her glare fully upon him the box began to open with a shining white light. The two humans were left blinking until their eyes adjusted to the light and when they did, they were horrified.

The Doctor sat strapped into the chair. His usually floppy hair was disheveled and his wrists had been rubbed raw from pulling on his restraints. His eyes had deep purple circles underlining them and a large bruise was forming on one of them.

"Amelia! Thank Gallifrey! I can't get out!"

Rory gaped. "Doctor? Doctor! What? How could I forget?"

Amy shook her head and then glared at the Doctor. "We forgot about you!"

"That would be the memory sweep. Sorry. I didn't do it, they did, the Shadow Proclamation and the Daleks and every evil thing I've ever vanquished."

"What about the big ugly ogres that decided my wife was a wonderful target?"

"Too be fair, that wasn't me, that was the Silence. Okay, maybe it was because of me. The Silence kidnapped Amelia at birth, but a wonderful woman named River Song rescued you and hid you with your stepmother. But, I um, I called attention to you again because I ran into you and I thought I could keep you safe. It didn't work out at all."

"Why did these Silence people want me?"

"Well, you are the Princess of Scotland and my goddaughter. They thought that they could take you and turn you into an assassin that could kill me. But, River saved you."

"Who is River?" "We don't have the time I need to get out and close the crack! That's where all the things chasing you are coming from!" Rory stepped forward and began to fumble with the strange restraints.

"Doctor? Why are you hurt?"

"The Pandorica. It doesn't let you sleep and it won't let you die. Of course, it doesn't let you heal properly either. That's never going to work, Rory. Check my pocket. My sonic screwdriver is in it."

"Your what?"

"His wand!" Amy shouted.

"Oh."

He dug into the pocket and his arm disappeared up to his elbow.

"Wha?"

"Bigger on the inside, now hurry up!"

"H- how did Amy open the box?"

Rory's arm brushed against something that felt like a parchment-like bag filled with rounds things.

"Same DNA as her- sort of. She's got a bit of fairy blood in her. All the royals do, and only fairies can open the box, even if they have little or no magic."

Rory finally took out the wand and gave it to the Doctor. The Doctor pointed it at himself and the restraints opened with a flash. Some sound suddenly began ringing out. Rory covered his ears.

"Those are the alarms! We don't have much time!" The Doctor shouted.

He finished escaping fairly quickly and as the two men turned towards Amy, a nasally voice snarled, "Funny, a Time Lord that's running out of time."

The Doctor pointed his wand at them threateningly, his brow was furrowed and his expression had morphed into a terrifying snarl. "Let her go."

Rory turned white at the sight of his bride clutched in the grasp of the meaty fingers of a disgusting ogre. The demon that had been following them had a knife pressed against Amy's pale throat.

Rory's stomach flipped and his skin crawled at the sight of the second ogre sniffing tentatively at Amelia's red hair. She hissed at it and the ogre grunted but backed off.

"Don't move Doctor or your goddaughter dies."

"I don't need to move." The Doctor growled and then he smirked as a flash of light enveloped the newlyweds and the Doctor.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amelia blinked, they were back in the bell tower. He must have overridden the spell on the teleport.

The Doctor grabbed Rory and her hand before shouting, "Run!"

They pounded down the stairs and straight to the crack on the far side of the now human-less chapel.

"I need to close the crack! It's a portal into another world! I'll need to close it from the inside, so you stay here and stay safe! Whatever you do, don't follow me!"

The trio skittered to a stop by the far wall. "You'll come back, right?"

The Doctor avoided her eyes as he scanned the wall with his wand.

"Doctor." Rory said forcefully.

The Doctor turned. "You won't need me Pond, you won't need your imaginary godfather/friend. As soon as I activate it, the crack will close with me on the other side. You will finally be able to go back to your parents."

"Doctor. No, you're not going to do that."

He turned big sad eyes at her. "Oh Pond. I'll be fine. I've been running all of my long life. Maybe it's time to go."

"What's on the other side, Doctor? And don't lie to us." Rory asked.

"The void. A living hell, and that's why you can't follow me."

"Wait! Doctor!" Amelia shouted, but the Doctor had leapt in and with a shuddering groan it started to close. They heard the footsteps of something heavy and then an ogre flew by them shouting in anger.

"Amy! I think they're going back in before it closes! Get down!" A tearing wind seemed to pull them but only slightly, certainly not as harsh as the wind pulling at the creatures that had come from the Void.

Amy stood up, her eyes flaring. " _Doctor!_ Come back to us! You don't belong there!" She screamed over the wind's noise.

A thought occurred to her. "If you remain there, the crack won't close! You belong on this side!"

She didn't know if her words were even reaching him. Rory pulled her back flat upon the ground as the demon was pulled by. They were running out of time.

"I don't think his wand is going to get him out of it this time." Rory said sorrowfully.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver!" Amy said, frustration leaking through her voice.

The last few escaped creatures were sucked in and as the crack began to close, Amy shouted, "Fish Fingers and Custard, Doctor! Please!"

The crack seemed to be jamming, it couldn't close like Amy had theorized. A hand suddenly poked out. His long fingers were groping for a hand hold.

Rory and Amy launched forward at the same time. They both grabbed his arm and pulled with all their might. Something though, was pulling him back.

Their feet skittered uselessly on the floor and then Rory straining with effort gave one last final yank.

There was a strange sound and suddenly they fell backwards as the Doctor shot towards them and fell in a heap.

The crack shone gold and white as it finally faded from view and disappeared. It was gone.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Welp, here's the epilogue! Thank you for your favorites and follows I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Epilogue

 **DWDWDW- Two Months Later -DWDWDW**

Amelia peeked out of the castle and then tip-toed across the gardens of her new home in Scotland. She had just managed to find a break from her studies.

She found her husband, Rory sitting on a bench with a book in hand. She grinned at his disheveled hair and his familiar features. He was being taught how to sword-fight properly now. After all, a Prince should know proper edict.

"Rory?"

Rory looked up and his face broke into a grin. "Amy! Um, I mean Princess Amelia, your highness."

"Oi! Shut up." She smacked him lightly on the arm. "If you get to call me Princess, I'll call you the Nose."

Before he could retort properly with a good-natured jab, a familiar vworping sound emitted from around them and they found themselves inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor had finally thought of a name for his beautiful blue box.

"Doctor! Where are we going this time?"

The Doctor appeared from behind the console. "How about Ancient Rome? And you'll finally get to meet River Song, she sent me a message on my physic paper. I think she might be posing as Cleopatra, though that thought is rather worrisome."

Amelia Pond and Rory Pond grinned in excitement.

The TARDIS vworped away with her three adventurers inside- The Princess, the Nose, and the Doctor. This is their story and though it might be the end of this chapter, it is really only the beginning of their grand adventures.


End file.
